


Yūgō-Synchro [STARSHIPPING]

by YukiKou_9



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Judai - Freeform, M/M, Starshipping, Yusei - Freeform, ygo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiKou_9/pseuds/YukiKou_9
Summary: Alternative Universe - Post Paradox - After YGO GX, Yuki Judai decides to travel as globetrotters to help psychic duelists, in the course of their new adventures, begins to develop feelings for a duelist of the future: Fudo Yusei. He must also discover other things..Yaoi// smut & fluff//reflection// Starshipping..The characters belong to their respective authors, I only use them because I am a frustrated writer with this pairing, and I need to make them happy..





	1. Chapter 1

. 

How could I tell him he liked me? 

It was so difficult for him when he wanted to talk to him every time he was around, but thinking about it was easier. Sometimes he would have those conversations of his own in his mind. 

"Yusei! I like you, you know?" 

And he always imagined that Yusei would pounce on him, and hug him and tell him that he liked him, too. But dreaming was free, and more so with open eyes. He had not realized that he was lost in the clouds while someone called him. 

"Judai-san" Yusei was talking to him. 

This time, Yusei had traveled into the past to greet Judai for her birthday, as currently, head of kuriboh was helping psychic duelists cope with their gifts. And like all globetrotters, it was hard to find, especially when Judai was a child who didn't need the internet to survive. 

However, the bicolor from time to time, he was going to see it, because sometimes he needed a little help with certain doubts he had, and while Yusei had his friends, there were certain issues that he could only discuss with Judai. And every time Fudo thought of Judai before invoking the crimson dragon, with his motorcycle, he always got where he was. 

Judai already had some knowledge of the Inca God, and somehow there was some connection to him. 

"Yusei... "he whispered, his gaze was lost in the blue cobalts, and Yusei did not understand what was happening to the boy. He tried to focus, if his interlocutor was talking to him about something important, he didn't really know it, and he felt pain and worry about it. "I-I'm sorry, it's just, I have too many things on my mind right now," he apologized to him. 

His coffee cups were already served. 

Yusei understood, it was too much stress to work spiritually. 

"I understand, I promise not to steal more than one day from you," he smiled sincerely. Judai nodded, but it wasn't the kind of response she needed right now. 

"And if you do, do you really stay? "he seriously asked. The bicolor had his coffee, Judai had ordered himself a tea with some cupcakes. 

"Stay?" he asked strangely after leaving the coffee on the table. With his hands, his gaze turned to the thick glass window overlooking the street. 

This time, they were back in Venice, they owed it to him after all. 

"Yes, I'm staying in a place near here, and there's room for two," Judai smiled. For some strange reason, he was going to feel bad if the boy left like that, and perhaps he misinterpreted it when he said he was tired. "I'll take a few days after all. I was working for a long time".

He sipped his tea, even Yusei was thinking. Then Judai decided not to put any more pressure on him about his proposal, it was better to let him think, because the pattern of his behavior was already being known a little. He seems crazy, but Yuki was too perceptive of late. 

And after what appeared to be at least five minutes, Yusei reconnected his gaze, and smiled at him. 

"All right. Now that I'm a little more familiar, I think three days here should be at least a day and a half in the future," rested his right elbow on the table, and only he and Judai could see the dragon's mark shining on his arm until it disappeared. "At least, I hope I made it clear to them that they didn't care about me," he said, making it clear that he was referring to the other signatories. 

The idea was to give back to others their respective dragon marks, so that anyone who needed the strength of others would have the power of the crimson dragon available. 

"I think your friends will hate me," Judai said with a half-smile. 

"No, I think you'd get along with everyone, even though Jack would be a bit tough the first few days," he laughed at the thought of what his best friend would be like with him; "Would you like to come with me sometime?" Yusei suddenly asked curiously. It had never occurred to him to do so. 

And to tell the truth, Judai had thought about it more than once, since Yusei being in the past, nothing had been altered if they respected certain rules, hadn't it? What influence could someone from the past have in the future? 

"I don't think it's a bad idea" the answer surprised Fudo, who then took one of the cream cakes." I was always curious about Neo Domino and Satellite. Although... "his eyes turned to his tea, his index finger bordered the cup, as he looked at the liquid." 

"What is it, Judai-san?" asked the bicolor about the sudden change of attitude. 

Would it be good to do that? But what could he work for? Besides, will it be known in the future? What if it was and I had to lie if they recognized it? 

"... Judai supported her elbow in such a way that she then put her chin in her hand. "I mean, if I don't have a place to live, I don't want to be a hindrance to you either..."

-Absolutely, you're not," refuted Yusei, "and my friends, some of them have influences in the Duel Academy, you could surely be an assistant or something from some duel teacher, and if it helps you, you could help duelists, as you've been doing so far." Yusei finished drinking his coffee, and then he drank the little glass of soda to get some sugar out of it. 

The pelicastaño smiled. Surely, it wasn't a bad idea. 

"All right, but you'll have to give me a little Yusei knowledge, at least of the most relevant things. Yes, I will be in your time... "I leave the phrase halfway, Yusei knew that meant that. 

Yusei nodded in agreement. I hope his companion will finish the tea. Then they paid the waiter and left. It was barely five o'clock in the afternoon, they had part of the day to enjoy together. 

"What do you want to do? "he asked, stretching at the cafeteria door. The streets of Venice were crowded with people coming and going. 

Yusei was still impressed with how beautiful the city was. The last time I had the chance to see the place, it was in ruins because of Paradox. This time, from this perspective, it looked fantastic. 

"I don't know, will there be duels around here?" he looked at Judai, as the brown movie crossed his arms behind his neck. He was amused by how relaxed and alien the boy was. 

"In fact, I heard that tomorrow there was an event in the city. I found out yesterday, had I known before, I would have told Yugi-san, at least he could have flown here" he commented as he pursed his lips, tilting his mouth. 

"I would love to see Yugi-san again," Yusei replied nostalgically. 

"Yes, me too, but I really didn't have time to communicate with him," he made a mental note to make one last stop in Domino City before his next trip. "We could go to some park to see what's going on, how about that?"

The boy agreed with the proposal, without realizing it, Judai took his hand, because there were so many people, he was afraid of losing it at a certain point. An electric tickle went up her arm, and she thanked Yusei for walking behind her so she wouldn't see her flushed cheeks. 

After walking, and crossing half the city, they came to a park, where there was a kind of Kermesse. Judai had never let go of the bicolor hand, and the other boy had never intended to let go either. 

"Oii Yusei-kun" the honorific "kun" sounded good from his lips, "shall we go to the Kermesse?" he asked as he pointed towards the large crowd, one could smell caramel apples, cotton balls, popcorn. 

There was background music, people screaming, singing, running and dancing, also playing games and more. Yusei did not like the crowd of people, however, he felt at peace that it was not in his city, no one knew him, and no one would bother him there, and especially with Judai. 

He had the vague suspicion that little Yuki wanted to tell him something, because he had already stopped at least four or five times as they were walking to find something entertaining to do. 

"Yes, Judai" smiled at him. The brown movie had glitter in his eyes, and that reassured him. 

The bicolor felt empathy with the boy, who needed to relax a little bit from so much work and stress. It was barely seven o'clock in the afternoon when they came in. Judai was fascinated by some of Winged Kuriboh's cuddly toys, so Yusei offered to earn them. 

Then they entertained themselves with other games where they had to shoot water at a board with a point to win other prizes. Finally, they came to a huge wheel of fortune, where the youngest insisted on going up, maybe it wasn't so boring for Yusei, and he agreed to do it. 

They sat facing each other, Yuki was fascinated, and when the wheel stopped, with the two of them at the top, the sunset was possible. The rays filtered through Judai's brown tufts, his smile widened as he saw the beautiful view of Venice's lagoon from that height. 

Yusei, on the other hand, looked at Judai. He got lost in it for a moment, from the corner of his eye, he felt the reflection of the sun above him and he hardly had to blink so that it wouldn't bother him. But to see Judai like that, so passive, so calm and relaxed, was pure gold to him. He used to see him hyperactive, jumping, running, laughing, and it wasn't that he didn't like him, although it certainly reminded him a little of Crow. 

Then Judai looked at him with a tremendous smile on his face. 

"Can you see that Yusei?" he pointed to him with one of his hands to see the lake. Fudo nodded, and looked where his companion indicated. 

"It's beautiful," he confessed. 

"In the future there are no such sights?" he asked curiously, now looking into his eyes. 

The satellite put its hand to its chin, trying to think which was the best view. 

"When I take you to the future, I promise I will show you the best" the corner of his lips was lifted up at that moment. 

Yuki seemed fascinated by Yusei's words. 

"And when could I go?" asked the youngest boy suddenly and curiously. 

The wheel began to move slowly. 

"When you want it" was the honest answer of the bicolor. 

"We could talk about it when we get to the lodging house," Judai said. Again her eyes shone with true happiness. 

The last time they had seen each other was six months ago in London. Judai stayed for short periods of three to six months at the place where she was going, everything depended on how she carried everything. However, for her birthday, and as Yusei had promised, she would see it on her birthday again. He was happy with that. The brown movie had begun to feel a great attraction for Yusei, and he was dying to tell him, but he also knew that what was his was not reciprocated, even though Yubel himself had told him to be sincere with him, out there Yusei accepted it. 

"The 'no' will always be there, go for the yes'; his guardian demon had advised him. But not yet, it was not the time. 

As they came down from the wheel, the two walked shoulder to shoulder, Judai carrying his Winged Kuriboh stuffed animal well clinging to him. 

"Oh Judai" began Yusei quietly, "Happy birthday! accept the winged kuriboh as a gift" the bicolor smiled at him. Judai stopped him, again holding his hand and leaving him surprised. 

He embraced him impulsively, the duelist of the future was somewhat puzzled, and very unaccustomed to displays of affection, but he could feel Judai's warm embrace, and he finally reciprocated. 

"Thank you... "He said in his ear, a small tear escaped from his eye. 

He felt so alone sometimes, even in the company of his spirits, it was not the same. A hug comforted, and added more if it came from Fudo Yusei.


	2. Connections - part 1

Time ago...

Again and again he tried to summon his Stardust.

Third attempt failed, and he resigned himself. He snorted as he watched his mourning disc. Was it malfunctioning?

He clenched his fists of courage, at the same time, his nostrils opened with the sudden entry and exit of air. He tried to contain the rage.

Why couldn't I summon him?

A tear was shed in a treacherous manner, and once again I was trying. The darkness wished to possess his heart and wanted his Dragon to protect him, and when nothing worse could happen, the ground beneath him opened in two without giving him time to react, but a strong hand held him, and in his horror and despair, he tried to look at his savior who was wearing a black robe, with a hood covering his face, making it difficult to identify the subject, although from the build, he could deduce that he was a man.

His left arm appeared below the tunic, and a white duel disc with red details was seen, with the right hand tugging at the boy, until he could bring him to the surface, once his grip was released, the boy pulled out a card with his free hand and supported him on the duel disc.

"He summoned Neos...!" he declared in a more monotonous tone, and Yusei opened his eyes wide.

He became paralyzed at those recognizable words, and then the image of the Neos Elemental HERO appeared behind the boy, and as if the words weren't needed, the real shape of the monster flew out of there.

All around them, everything was red, there was fire everywhere, intermittent heat embracing them, pieces of debris covering what appeared to be asphalt. At this point, momentum had destroyed half the Domino City and he felt completely useless without being able to invoke his most precious ace.

"We must go, Yusei," said the boy, who was already standing, even Yusei was still on the ground, trying to calm down and understanding the whole sequence of the blow. The boy clicked his tongue at the null reaction of the bicolor and lifted it from the ground, forcing it to run.

"Judai? Is that you? "he asked with complete fear and distrust. "I don't understand! What's going on?"

But there was no answer from the other side. They ran, or rather, Yusei let that boy take him out of there until he took shelter. They reached a low, uninhabited building. The one in the long robe there, and Yusei leaned his back against the wall, as he slid slowly to a sitting position, took a breath and looked at his savior again.

What was it that Judai did not speak to him? Did he say something that bothered him? That one was looking out the back of the wall, and it took a while for him to turn his attention to his companion.

When he was sure that everything was all right, he removed the letter from his dueling disc and kept it under the tunic, then knelt beside Yusei to look at him, and lowered his hood. That was Judai, definitely, but his eyes were golden, and his reaction at first was to move away a bit, but then the brown film blinked, and the glow of those eyes disappeared.

"Sorry Yusei, I had to get you safe, but you shouldn't be here," he said with a frown, as if Yusei's action bothered him, leaving him confused, then his features softened, dropping what looked like a worried smile, "but at least you're okay, silly". 

Why did he treat him like this, so distant? What was going on?

"What do you mean? Tell me, please," he asked in a tone of supplication.

"What do you mean, you don't belong here?" his words penetrated deep into the bicolor's mind as they were mentioned in such a rude manner, as if Judai were in a hurry to make it clear to him what was going on, then Yusei was surprised again, and stretched his neck.

So, had he traveled to the past to save Domino City from Zero-reverse? And apparently, the brown-haired man thought the same thing Yusei was thinking.

"It doesn't matter! Now we must escape, the darkness and Yliaster allied to be able to destroy our city, and even if you have tried too many times, you will not be able to save it, Yusei. The future must develop naturally..."

A roar rumbled near them, cutting Judai's words in the process, causing the earth to tremble beneath them, creating another crack in the ground, causing the two to fall, Yusei with his back to the void, as Judai fell in front of him, they stretched out their hands trying to hold on to each other, for at least, if they were going to die, the two of them together.

.

He woke up suddenly with tremendous pressure on his chest, a feeling of suffocation, his breathing was shaken, he tried to rejoin while trying to breathe slowly, he closed his eyes and concentrated on regulating it.

What had Judai dreamt? And why was Judai in that dream? He shook her head to try to clear the recent images in her head.

He looked at the light coming in from the windows, and deduced that it was probably early, so he decided to stand up, change and go out with her D-Wheel to clear herself a bit. It was always useful for him to do that exercise in order to stay distracted.

But the images of him without being able to summon his dragon, the images of the flames around him, Judai taking his hand as he fell through a crack, his tone of voice, his cold look, and the final fall of the two of them, did not cease to appear in living images by his mind. Each sensation felt too real.

To accelerate and feel the wind in his face was the best he could feel at this moment. So much had happened during his life, that he could not imagine once again going through something similar, and all the chaos that had punished Satellite and Neo Domino had passed. The 5D's team had already disintegrated, and each one took its course, however, Crow, Jack and Yusei never lost contact, Aki for his part had gone to study in another country, like the twins who lived in another country.

He arrived at his favorite place of reflection, which was the cliff overlooking the city. He leaned on the railing. But he could only think of two things. One, it was in Judai, and the second, it was in Stardust, and with the ease that Judai had done it, and he remembered that once Aki knew how to do it, but he did not have those skills.

Sometimes dreams are just that, dreams. But somehow, he began to delve into the desire to want to learn to invoke Stardust without having to go into a duel. Just in case, if the city were in danger again, learning to handle his dragon would be fantastic. Unfortunately, Judai was from another time, and although rumors, and the information he had about the spiritual duelist said that there were no records of him, at least until two years ago, it would be totally impossible to find him without accurate data, especially since he did not wish to generate problems in space-time.

He clenched his fists. With Aki away, he would not be able to do so. He turned to see the mourning record of his D-wheel, as if he needed to want to. The fear harbored it again.

The roar of engines reached his ears and he could easily distinguish who they were. After they parked, they came towards him, and had noticed the worried face of their dark-haired friend.

"Yusei..." came Crow from his right side, putting a hand on the duelist's shoulder, then leaning on the railing.

Jack arrived from the left side, arms crossed.

"How do you feel? "he asked, then repeated the same action as Crow. "Martha called us worried, she saw you leave home in a hurry." 

He closed him eyes and shook hr head. Clearly, Martha knew him so well when he felt stunned and needed his space. He took his time to tell them, and the boys gave him their space to do it, sometimes it's not easy.

"Remember that time we met Paradox?" he began to say without looking at them.

"Yes," he replied with a frowning Crow. His blood ached to remember that a crazy maniac wanted to change the future by stealing letters and wanting to kill the duelist.

"What does it have to do with anything?" Jack asked more abruptly with his subtle way of being, and his friend Crow gave him a fulminant and reprimanding look.

Yusei ignored his friend's words and decided to continue.  
"Jack grimaced as he remembered how jealous he felt about not having met the king of duels," and then I learned that Yuki-san has dominion over the dueling spirits..." he took a big breath. "I dreamt that I was in the past, that I wanted to save Zero-reverse Domino City, I wanted to invoke Stardust dragon, but I couldn't do it, I couldn't make it real, and then Judai-san appeared and saved my life. "

Again the images disturbed his mind, and he closed his eyes tightly, as if that erased him from there.

"Yusei-Crow was speechless, and really his tone of voice showed that the situation had him worried. "And what do you want to do?" his best friend Hogan would always try to get the help he could to get a good look at his friend.

"I don't know, really. I'd like to... "but the words got stuck in his throat as he tried to say it. 

"Jack was more direct, though he had a frown. "If you speak of the Yuki Judai of today, I heard little of him, but he is definitely not in the city. Maybe I can ask Carly..."

"Can't you ask Ushio?" It suddenly occurred to the orange-haired man that that might be enough.

"It's hard for Ushio to help me, but I'll try" he smiled at both of them, but that wasn't enough for him.

"If you want to travel to the past, go," then Yusei turned to see Jack who had told him that, the more he was surprised to see that his friend was smiling at him. "After all, things are fine around here, and you probably have a lot of things to work out... whatever it is," he waved his hand as if to downplay the issue. "I, Jack Atlas, ordered you to travel to the past to see that boy," he pointed out seriously.

Crow got a drop on his head, but then he agreed.

"Yeah, buddy, go get him - he put his hand on his shoulder." If anything happens, count on us," he showed his arm with the dragon's mark, and then a smile came out.

"Thank you guys" Yusei smiled in gratitude to his friends.

They were talking a bit about what they were going to do, while Yusei traveled to the past to look for Judai, Crow had decided to talk to Ushio and Jack with Carly, and so gather information about Yuki Judai.

.

In the evening, Yusei prepared a small bag to carry on his motorcycle. Martha watched him attentively from the door of the room, until the bicolor realized.

"Oh! I'm sorry Yusei, I didn't mean to interrupt you-she finally came in, smiling at him. He shook his head.

"You don't interrupt me, in fact, I was going down to talk to you," he replied as he closed the zipper on the bag above the bed. Then he turned to see his heart mom, she smiled at him.

"I hear you... "Martha then closed the bedroom door, and sat on the other bed.

Usually Yusei trusted her very much, but she didn't know exactly how the woman would react to something like traveling to the past, but he took the time to explain each issue in detail, Martha listened attentively to everything, and when the boy finished, she gave her opinion.

"In that case, you should do it Yusei, if you feel safe that way, I think it's best" she smiled at him, and Yusei thanked him for that affection. "Besides, I think it will do you good to get a good rest from all this, I won't be angry for a few days if you go," then he stood up, and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm sure that whatever you do, everything will be fine, and whenever you need it, we'll be here" Martha squeezed her shoulder.

Yusei put her hand on top of her mother's hand.

"Thank you, Martha" finally thanked him, and with a smile on his face.

Luckily, the rest of the night for Yusei was peaceful, strangely, of anxiety, she had trouble falling asleep, but she succeeded.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the spelling mistakes, I have a hard time translating the chapters, I tried to make them as good as possible. Thank you for reading!


	3. Connections - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the day arrived, and Yusei set out on a journey into the past...

The sunlight filtered again through the curtains, making the eyelids feel warm. The black-haired man tightened his eyes at the same time as he covered himself with one of his arms. Finally, when he could focus his vision, and after a few minutes, looking for his phone, he found that it was already half past six in the morning, and a smell of fried egg with bacon and coffee came to his nose, so he deduced that Martha would have gotten up early to make him breakfast.

And then when he was ready, he went down to breakfast, meeting his friends, waiting for them at the table, they smiled at him, Jack not so much, but Yusei knew how expressive he was.

"Good morning, I thought it would be a good idea for them to come before you go," announced the older woman from the doorway. "I'll leave you alone."

As we left the room, Crow spoke:

"So you thought you'd leave, and tell us nothing, huh," he frowned, but then a smile escaped from his lips. "Well, anyway, you won't get rid of us."

"It's no big deal, it'll be a few days," Yusei declared as he sat next to Jack and began to eat his breakfast.

The other two imitated him.

"I, the great Jack Atlas, must be informed of what you do, Yusei" questioned his friend, provoking a smile in Yusei, "although it would be interesting to know this Yuki Judai..." he put his hand to his chin. "Carly says he was a legend of the Duel Academy, as well as his ability to manipulate spirits."

Fudo became a little tense when he heard how Judai was referred to in the past. He assumed that these details should not be mentioned to the spiritual duelist.

"You say...?" and actually Crow wanted to be as delicate as possible to Yusei, but anyway, it was understood what he had asked.

"Well... she promised me to investigate, but..." answered Jack, then looked at his friend for encouragement, "in the meantime, you do what you feel," Yusei just nodded, sometimes Jack didn't have good tact to express himself.

They continued breakfast with a few words in between, though the black-haired man was the least talkative, for he was anxious, and just wanted to concentrate.

After breakfast, Martha said goodbye to her son at heart, hugged him tightly and asked him to please be careful, Yusei, Crow and Jack went on their motorcycles to the road, their friends had decided to accompany him.

When they reached the empty route, Fudo Yusei fired his friends.

"Be careful, Yusei," Crow warned. From his motorcycle, he looked at him with a somewhat melancholy smile on his face.

"Good luck!"I only wish him Jack, the blonde thought it didn't take so much talk. 

Fudo nodded to reassure his friends. He made his engine roar, and then accelerated, while in his mind, he asked his Crimson Dragon to guide him to his destination once more, his signature mark shone in response, letting Yusei know that the Inca God had heard his request.

When he crossed the vortex of time from his time to the past, he landed cautiously on a rougher road, all around there was a field, much green, and the smell of pure air. Yusei paused for a moment. Perhaps it was a bad idea to have breakfast before traveling like this.

When he was calm, the boy got off the motorcycle, and looked around, looking for some sign of civilization, but found nothing encouraging. He twisted his mouth a little confused.

Did the dragon take him to the right place?

The ray of sunshine was strong and was hitting him in the back, was about to go into crisis when something scrubbed his leg and made him startled.

He looked at the source of his real scare, and saw a fat, orange cat with white stripes. The cat 'meowed' him affectionately as he sat down and moved his tail back and forth. Yusei recognized him right away...

"Judai's cat..." he thought. He bowed a little to caress him and Pharaoh left.

"You must be Judai's kitten, right? "he asked as he scrubbed his head and ears with his fingers. The cat meowed once more and then stood up, turned his body over, but his face was still looking at Yusei, and apparently it was telling him to follow him.

So he decided to do it, walked dragging the D-wheel and in his mind cursed the cat for doing that cruelty. About ten minutes later, they arrived at a camp, it really wasn't noticeable where he had come from, it was behind lush trees. He noticed when he saw tents, and he was surprised, it had been too long since he had seen such things in his time. Soon they came to a small plot where it gave him great shade.

The cat ran ahead, and Yusei followed him with his gaze, until he saw who he was addressing.

"Pharaoh! Here you are!" scolded a boy with brown hair, with a red and white jacket, black jeans and matching slippers, knelt when he saw the feline arrive, he sat down, and opened his mouth, a golden ball came out of his mouth, and the shape of Professor Daitokuji materialized, leaving the boy surprised.

"Judai, you have visitors-nya! "said the man behind his square lenses, as he gracefully pointed to where Yusei was coming from with his D-wheel. Apparently, the cat left him well behind.

The boy stood up immediately when he saw him and did not hesitate to go to meet him.

"YUSEI!" shouted at him as he ran towards him and waved his hand, Yusei smiled and stopped to wait for him, he was tired of carrying the heavy motorcycle, besides, it was not a convenient place to get on and off, when he connected his look, something in him shook. Judai stopped in front of him and bowed a little to bring his hands to his knees as he took a breath, then straightened. "What are you doing here?"

"If you want, I'll go," Yusei refuted in a funny tone. Judai denied.

"Sorry, it's just that it makes me strange," she defended herself as she laughed, scratching her neck. "I hope there is no danger," he said more as a question than as a statement.

He positioned himself on the other side of the D-wheel to help him.

"No, fortunately it's nothing like that," Yusei replied as the two pushed the bike, there was little left to park it.

"Judai, I think Yusei will need your help..." said Yubel's voice in his mind.

"Do you think so?" Judai replied to his guardian demon.

"Yes, I think he feels a little lost... "Yubel's tone was something... Nostalgic?

"We have all day to talk, if you want," Judai winked, at that moment they came to the side of a red and black tent, next to it there was a wooden table and a long bench.

Yusei chose to hide the bike a little so that it wouldn't be striking behind some bushes. He sat down and released all the air, relaxing a little. Judai stood in front of him.

"Would you like something to drink? I have a bottle of water, I think" the boy went to a portable refrigerator he had, and as he had guessed right, he had a bottle of water.

Yusei accepted when Judai put it in front of him. It was too hot and the tiredness didn't help at all, so the younger one sat next to him and waited for Yusei to take his time.

Strangely, he was fascinated looking at his profile, the protruding curves of his neck, his chin... his lips as he grabbed the bottle, and shook his head, but what was he thinking? and blushed, and prayed that Yusei had not seen him.

"Don't push it," Yubel insisted again.

"I won't do it," Judai replied a little annoyed by the sudden irruption, Yubel already knew that Judai became too anxious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if I'm late in updating, but translating takes time, I apologize for any misspellings I may see.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Forgive the spelling mistakes.   
> I appreciate the comments or kudos.   
> Thank you very much!


End file.
